


The Most Noble and Ancient Empire of Black.

by DanTheMan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based off of TT's post, Black Empire, F/M, M/M, Oh look it a Wolfstar Rome AU, Roman Empire AU, Some Jily, more tags will be added, some tedromeda, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheMan/pseuds/DanTheMan
Summary: A story in which Sirius is heir to an empire, Andromeda gave birth to not her husbands baby, Remus is trying to overthrow the government, James just really wants to talk to Lily, Walburga just wants to kill everybody, and nobody can tell if Bellatrix and Fenrir hate or love each other.Also known as the Wolfstar Roman Empire AU that is killing me.





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius reached out and draped an arm over the warm body that occupied his bed. Even with his eyes closed he knew the room was ruined. He knew for a fact that the expensive amphora that had been filled with wine had at some point been dropped and shattered. He was sure that he had torn his good cloak and spilled wine on his sheets. He winced, knowing the servants and slaves in charge of his room were going to have some work cut out for them trying to save that set of bed linens.  
Deciding to worry later, Sirius rolled over and pressed his lips to the freckled jaw of the man in his bed. The man moved closer and wrapped his arms around Sirius's lean form. Sirius's hands began to wander when he froze. The soft sound could have been mistaken for the servants outside working. But years of avoiding his family had became instinct.  


Sirius stretched his arms and groaned as he heard footfalls echo down the halls that led to his chamber. Sirius's personal slave quickly opened the heavy door that separated him from the outside world. "Master Black. The lady is approaching." The pale girl whispered quickly before returning to where ever she had appeared from.  
Sirius rolled his eyes and sat up, elbowing the man next to him. "I suggest you leave. Mother is coming and I can practically smell the rage," Sirius spoke roughly before standing and tossing an arm full of clothing to the redhead. He grabbed his wand from the floor and quickly tucked it into the remaining braids from the day before for safe keeping. Sirius leaned against the cool stone and watched as the man, obviously trained for the glory of war quickly dressed. Sirius tilted his head as the footsteps drew closer and just as they stopped outside his door the man that once had been in the heir Black's chamber was gone. Having left no trace other than a disheveled room and slightly parted curtains.  
The door to his chamber opened, Sirius repressed the urge to scowl at the woman that walked through, instead using years of practice to plaster a smirk onto his face, knowing that it would infuriate her. Ah, how he lived to raise her anger. Behind his mother whom was dressed in the finest of silks stood his personal slave. Sirius was sure his father had chose the most beautiful slave he could find to buy in hopes it would give Sirius some...encouragement. So far unsuccessful.  


"Sirius," Walburga spoke with a voice that commanded attention to her, the scent of oils wafted to him, making his head spin in an unpleasant way, "Do you care to explain why the Prewett's second son was seen climbing into you chamber last night?"  
Sirius grinned, "No mother, I believe I do not care to explain." The Black matriarch's eyes widened and a vein on the neck pulsed, but otherwise she stayed composed. Sirius smiled and strode forward and grabbed his tunic and cloak from the green eyed slave that stood in his doorway. Sirius Black, heir to the Black Empire calmly walked through the halls of the Noble Palace completely naked, his clothing draped over his shoulder. The slave girl scurried after him, not wanting to face Walburga's rage. Sirius heard the sharp crack of a curse hitting stone followed by a string of words that no proper lady would admit to knowing. Oh he would pay for that later. Sirius turned and grinned at the slave. She ducked her head to hide her smile as they quickly moved away from the sounds of his frustrated mother.  
*  
*  


Remus watched on as the cubs in front of him went through their practiced moves with ease. He frowned, while to any one else the movements would look perfect, all he could see were the sloppy footwork and mistakes that the young youths were making. Soldiers in war had strength in numbers, however the true war they were fighting, there were no numbers. It was each person for themselves and occasionally working in a small units. They needed to be able to handle themselves betting than empire trained men.  


He held his hand up and the dozen cubs that stood on the compacted dirt froze and moved back into starting position. Remus strode forward to the eldest of the group. A boy of twelve who's neck bore a jagged bite scar. He examined the boy slowly, eyes moving up and down him, by the time Remus was this one's age he was already looting empire merchant wagons and stealing empire weapons.  
Remus stood in front of the boy in silence, in one fluid motion his knife was unclasped from his belt and held only centimeters from the boys throat. "You would be dead now. You did not block. You did not move. You did nothing. You died." Remus spoke slowly, staring into the cub's widened eyes before stepping back and his knife was returned to his hip.  
Remus looked at the others who seemed to be just as shocked. With a sigh Remus waved a hand to dismiss them. "We will continue in the afternoon, go see to your chores." Remus watched them walk away.  
The werewolf stalked to the main tent. The entire camp was a series of smaller tents surrounding a dark canvas one that housed Romulus. Remus walked through the open front. "They are not ready." He called out immediately. Romulus looked up from where he sat, a map of empire trade routes in front of him. "And why is that, cub?"  
Remus prickled at being called cub, however he swallowed his pride and looked in the older man's eyes. He held his gaze for a moment before lowering his head in submission. "They are not strong enough yet. They will be killed." Remus paused for a moment before attempting to appeal to the man's war occupied mind, "They will not be good soldiers. Not yet anyway. Give me more time to train them."  
Remus spared a glance at Romulus. The man nodded thoughtfully and rose to his feet. "Very well. However I expect the older ones to be ready to join the raids within three moon cycles. Is that understood, cub?" Remus nodded and turned to leave the tent. He made it a few steps and could already smell the fresh air permeated by campfire smoke when Romulus spoke from behind him.  
"Oh and Remus? We need another man for the raid tomorrow. A group of merchant carts will be coming through one of the east routes. Can we count on you?"  


Remus paused and nodded, not turning around to face the man that had once saved him.  


"You can always count on me."  
*  
*  


Sirius opened the door to his cousins chamber without any warning, He grinned as he watched her and her...guest jumped apart in terror. Her dark hair sticking up in all sorts of directions as she raised her wand at the intruder.  
Sirius grinned and leaned back against the wall and raised and brow. "Dear cousin. You must learn to be more careful. Anybody could have walked in."  
Andromeda lowered her wand and glared at her younger cousin. "Anybody would have announced themselves like a proper human being. And who are you to speak of 'careful'? I am sure the entire palace if not the entire empire knows you take a different body to bed with you each night."  
Sirius chuckled and winked at the steadily blushing man that intruded in his cousins bed. "Ah that is true. However they do not know who I am bedding. Those lucky few that do have the luxury of information have been bought or beaten into silence." Sirius pulled his clothing on as he approached her bed and stared at her and her chosen partner.  
Sirius studied the pair for a moment. The man unable to make eye contact while Andromeda stared him down. Sirius's grin slipped away and was replaced by an expression that rarely found its way to his face. He smiled softly at his cousin.  


"Andromeda. If that daughter of your's didn't change face every hour and if no one but yourself and slaves saw her as she slept. It would be quite the...oddity that she has the same nose and eyes as your favorite slave. Imagine what your husband or mother would do. Imagine what my mother would do. You are in no place to not be careful." With his words he glanced at the man in her bed and jerked his head to the side. The slave man quickly rose from the bed, pausing to look at the future head of the empire who gave a sigh and nodded before he quickly pressing a kiss to Lady Andromeda Lestrange's cheek before disappearing from Sirius's view.  
Sirius sat and pulled his wand from his hair and set it to the side and waved his hand. Andromeda sighed and wrapped her sheets around her and stood, fetching a comb before sitting down behind her younger cousin. She began to run the comb through the long hair of the man in front of her. "You have a slave to do this." She murmured and nodded to the redhead that stood near the door.  


Sirius scoffed, "How is Lily going to watch out for my mother and warn me if she is doing my hair?" The slave in question smiled softly and nodded at Andromeda, her green eyes locking with the freeborn woman. "Furthermore, how is Ted cleaning your chamber when he has his dick in you-fuck!" Sirius yelped and rubbed the back of his head but didn't press further, not willing the risk of his hair being yanked again.  
Lily stifled a laugh as she watched and Sirius rolled his eyes at her. She shook her head and resumed her post at the door while a now dressed Ted exited the chamber silently. Sirius had no doubt it was to visit the nursery.  
He smiled softly as the dark haired witch hummed and started the process of what he was sure an intricate braid. He had never understood what Andromeda's obsession with Ted was. Of course Sirius had brought slaves and servants into his bed on occasion, but never the same one twice. As far as Sirius could tell, the only man that Andromeda had been with other than the slave was her husband. Sirius knew very well that a sexual relationship in a marriage was nothing more than an expectation. He supposed his older cousin could actually love Ted and just fulfill her duties to Rabastan.  
While he was unsure if Andromeda loved Ted there was no doubt Ted loved her. Sirius had watched as the man would stare after her when she walked past him in the corridors as if he did not exist. How much care he put into his work when he knew she would see it. When Sirius was sneaking out of the palace from time to time he would pass the nursery only to see Ted holding his daughter. It was a miracle the child had been born a metamorphagus. Who knows how long it would have taken to make the connection that Nymphadora looked nothing like her 'father' but looked like Andromeda's slave. Andromeda would be severely punished and exiled. Ted and three year old Nymphadora would be killed.  
Sirius clenched his fist at the thought. Damn the gods if that happened.  
*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains cussing and violence, and mentions of violence.

Remus stood in front of the camp fire, relishing in the heat it cast. The last few nights had been cold, the entire camp seemed to agree, tents had been moved closer together for warmth. Always with Romulus's tent in the middle. Like a litter of pups surrounding their mother for comfort. He watched the flames as they crackled and licked at the branches he had thrown in only moments before. He closed his eyes to bathe in the silence that was night.  
To his left a twig snapped and he turned rapidly, eyes flying open, his knife moving from his belt to his hand in seconds. He narrowed his eyes at the dark blur in the night approaching him. The fire glinted off the weapon, casting an illusion of a blade made of flames. He raised said blade in front of him. Remus breathed deeply and remained still until last moment before lunging forward to bury the knife into the figures chest.  
Remus was immediately thrown down, his arm being twisted as far as it would go without breaking or fracturing anything. Remus's grip on his knife was gone and he heard the soft thud of it falling into the dirt followed by the clink of it hitting a rock as it was kicked away. Remus grunted but otherwise made no other noise, he turned his body forcefully, unfortunately not enough to break the figure's hold on him but enough to loosen it. It seemed to be enough for the young werewolf and he managed to move onto his back and kick up, his bare foot making contact with ribs. The impact is exactly what he needed for the attacked grasp to loosen enough for Remus to roll away and jump to his feet.  
Remus moved forward and with his teeth bared and his fist made contact with his assailants jaw. Remus tried to pull his arm back for another punch when suddenly his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled against his attacker, his own blade pressing against his throat. "Not bad cub." A gruff voice spoke into his ear, "Not many in this camp would be fast enough to get out of that hold much less get a hit on me." Remus let out a sigh of relief that the sound of Romulus's voice.  
The older werewolf released him and held out Remus's knife. "I am surprised you heard me sneak up on you. Impressive. I could have killed you a half dozen times during that minute. Still impressive though." Romulus spoke about Remus's potential murder causally. Remus studied the man's scarred face for the first time in a few years. Remus thought he was messed up, he never noticed how inherently wild his mentor had became to look. Romulus had the look of a man that was once handsome before being attacked by a rabid animal. Remus decided that was not so far from the truth.  
*

Sirius sat at the ornately carved table, a glass of wine in one hand and his wand in the other. His hair braided in a fashion that most women would envy. Never one to be able to contain his boredom he decided flicking small sparks into the wood of what he knew to be his mothers favorite chair, grinning as he burned small holes into the wood. If he was lucky some bug would make a nest in there and scare her during the next feast in front of her uptight 'friends'. He used the term loosely, not really believing that anybody would seek her companionship for solely her 'personality'. "She is going to have your hide if she finds out you were the cause of that." A voice rang out from behind him. Sirius jumped up and spun around, embracing his friend before giving him a quick shove. "You are late! I have been waiting for hours!" James gave a quick glance to Lily who shook her head and mouthed the words, "Five minutes." Sirius spun on his slave and glared. "Don't you dare slander my name!" He huffed and sat back down, waving and for James to take a seat. "Sit. Sit. Lily? Fetch my friend here something to eat?" She nodded and hurried away. 

"I could have walked the two minutes to go to the kitchen Sirius. There is no need to have her running around here like a rat." James said as his eyes trailed after her. Sirius sighed. "If Mother or any of the family, barring Andromeda and Regulus on his good days, find out a guest is fetching his own meal when she is right there. Well, the lightest punishment is stripping her of her magic for a while. The most severe is something I rather not think about." James leaned back in his chair. "I never understood how they do that. Are her kind unable to produce magic without permission? Like the house elves they keep up north?" Sirius shook his head, "No. It's the collar," He motioned to his neck, "they are charmed to allow the thieves to use magic in the palace however block them from using most spells that are not related to housework." James frowned, "I never really understood the "magic thieves" name. Do they really..steal magic?" He glanced to the door, not able to accept the concept that she would or could leech magic from wizards and witches. 

"Mother told me growing up they are beasts born from the impure and from nonmagic brothel workers. They feed off of our magic and if not controlled they would kill us all. Then again, this is my mother we are speaking of." Sirius took a drink from his wine. "Same vile woman that said if I was not nice to elders I would be thrown into the arena. I was four." James snorted into his wine. "I think the worse thing my mother told me was that if I ever disrespected my future wife she would brand me like a beast." Sirius nodded thoughtfully as Lily emerged with a platter of fruits and vegetables. He knew the Potter-Black relationship was purely professional. No matter how powerful the Blacks were, they needed the Potter's merchant ships and carts to trade and keep the economy afloat. It was no secret that his parents despised how...lenient the Potters were towards their slaves, some allowed to have families, others were given gifts on occasion. The one that surprised most was the lack of brand marks. All potter slaves wore the Potter crest on their collar rather than on their skin. That was something he agreed on. 

He shuddered at the thought of the branding. He had been there when his father personally branded Lily on his fourteenth birthday. He had nightmares of her screams for weeks. The way she had moved under the binding charms still sickened him to this day. She now bore the Black family crest on her left forearm as did every other slave in the palace. He knew different families chose different places for the crest. When he had visited the Malfoy Manor, the slaves each were branded on the back of their necks. Other than some of the older palace slaves and servants, Sirius had never seen such broken down individuals. Regulus had barely kept his lunch that day. Sirius shook his head and looked up to see Lily dutifully standing close by while his friend was sneaking glances at her over the top of his cup. Sirius watched with amusement until he watched in horror as James winked at her. Sirius kicked him in the shin. Lily had suffered enough in one lifetime, the last thing she needed was a Potter after her like a hound. 

"What was that for?!" James muttered just loud enough for the Black heir to hear. Sirius shook his head, "If you try to bed her I will personally shave your head." Sirius bit back, his venomous tone betraying him of his heritage. James shook his head. "I do not wish to bed her, I mean, If shes offering.." Another pointed glare from the shorter wizard steered him back on track. "I really want to touch her hair. I also want to know what her favorite color is. That way I can tell her mine is green. Is that odd?" 

Sirius surveyed his friend. James never had been one to notice the fairer sex before, or anybody really. Sirius had spent an entire summer of his youth convinced James had the same...preference, as himself. That had ended with Sirius covered in oil, James laughing until he cried and Sirius spending the following week barricaded in his chamber until Andromeda had worriedly managed to get inside. It had taken three days to tell her what was possibly the single most embarrassing moment of his life before she left the room as if he couldn't hear her collapse the floor in her own bout of laughter. 

"Very odd Prongs. Very odd." * * 

Remus was handed a cup of wine and a large bowl of fresh vegetables he raised his brow at the size of his given lunch. However, years in the camp had taught him that nothing Romulus did was by accident. Everything down to the very last detail was planned out. To say the man had a control problem was an understatement. After years of being around the older werewolf Remus found himself planning everything as well, but somehow he managed to promptly ignore his plan when he was in the heat of the moment. That was why he had stopped going on raids a while back, he was too unpredictable for his own taste. 

Remus gazed up at the sky, clouds lazily drifting across the sky. He had been sitting outside his tent, today's lessons with the cubs cancelled due to the need to conserve energy for the raid that night. Remus had already spent the morning with he small group he was travelling with and that seemed to drain his energy more than the cubs did. Romulus had approached him and shoved the meal into his hands. Remus nodded for Romulus to sit next to him, half expecting the man to decline. Romulus sat down with his own flask of wine and drank deeply. 

Remus ate his food slowly in silence for a few moments before Romulus spoke. "Remus. Do you remember the day I found you?" Remus froze and nodded slowly before forcing words through his lips. "It-It was the worse day of my life." Remus absentmindedly rubbed his hip. Romulus nodded and took another drink. "You were so young. You were scared and in pain but you know what I saw?" Remus lifted his head to meet the mans eyes, Romulus stared back at him. "Strength. I saw the man you would become. I could not be any prouder of you." Romulus was known for being a man of iron. Sentimental moments simply did not happen with him. 

"Are you dying?" Remus blurted out, the look of surprised amusement on Romulus's face suddenly made the younger werewolf feel as if he was eight years old again when he had asked Romulus to explain sex. Remus felt his face slowly turn red as the man burst out laughing. "Cub, If I was dying I would be dragging that sad excuse of an emperor and his sadistic cunt of a wife down to hell with me." Remus choked on his wine and nearly doubled over as he laughed. "Alright, why are you talking like a man on his deathbed then?" Remus looked over at him with a grin. 

"I want you to take over the training." Romulus spoke softly, suddenly serious. Remus furrowed his brows in confusion. "I already train the cubs," he stated, now wondering his Romulus was actually dying and forgetting things. Romulus shook his head. "No. The other training." Remus felt a chill go down his spine. There was only one other training other than the cub training. After an uncomfortable moment he got the courage to speak. "Why..Why me?" he questioned. 

"Because not many are able. They can't handle it, cub. You on the other hand have the patience of a saint and the stomach of a whore." *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the prompt is credited to @asktheboywholived on tumblr  
> and my tumblr is @ask-rubeus-hagrid


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that this chapter contains violence against adults and against children.  
> This chapter also takes place in the past.

It would be easy. Romulus walked slowly down the paved road. It would be easy, all he had to do was find the other before the empire soldiers did. While it was unusual for a free werewolf to stay in one spot it was not unheard of. Romulus figured the man either had family nearby or was simply too hungry or weak from his transformations to move on before he was captured. 

Romulus himself changed camp grounds every month soon as the moon was over. So it was unfortunate to hear rumors of a wolf in the area. A wolf that had been there for months. It had taken the dark haired man and his camp over a week to track down the area where the other wolf resided. His work had paid off, because here he was, over six hours travel down a paved road. 

The rough stones under his feet made him shudder, knowing that it was enslaved men, women, and children that were affected by his same condition that built this road for the empire. Werewolf blood, sweat, and tears had made most structures in the empire. Romulus put the thoughts of revenge out of his mind for later and forced his tired body forward. While no stranger to walking long distances without rest, the moon had been the night before and he could still feel his joints and tendons finding their way to their proper places. 

He normally would rest after the moon to let his body recover, but he could not allow this opportunity escape him. Empire soldiers were known for capturing wolves the morning after the moon due to the ability to overpower the normally stronger kind. He knew if he was able to find out about this man. So were the empire soldiers. Turning in a free beast to the empire soldiers would earn somebody enough gold coins to feed them for months to come. He had no doubt that time was running out for the man. 

Romulus trudged on under the midday heat, sweat dripping from his exhausted body as he followed the road. The ally he had spoke to had informed him where to go. Romulus was always surprised of the kindness of strangers. It had been a elderly woman who had found him the that morning, venturing out of the safety of the wooded area the he and his camp had found sanctuary for the night. The younger cubs that were still not young enough to avoid harming themselves in confusion needed bandages and Romulus had been the one to volunteer to procure said dressings. 

**** 

Romulus worked his way through the underbrush, already able to smell the village. The unmistakable smell of horse and pig dung, smoke from hearth fires, and cooking food. His stomach growled but he pressed forward, the few bronze coins he was able to scrape together in his clenched fist. 

He stumbled over a large branch, his normally surefooted body slammed to the dark earth below him. A low groan from the back of his throat followed, he thanked the gods he hadn't lost the coins. He moved to pull himself up when he heard a gasp. Romulus's neck snapped up to meet the widened eyes of a woman. "Fuck." Here he was, in the woods after a moon, fresh blood on his arms from carrying the younger cubs, with no collar. People had been arrested for less. Romulus pushed up and turned to run back to camp. 

"No. You are safe." Romulus stopped and slowly turned back to face her. She smiled softly and Romulus was reminded of his own grandmother. A woman that had been one of the kindest ladies in the village where he had spent the first half of his life. The woman motioned for him to follow her. "I would hurry. Empire soldiers would love to fill their quotas today," she spoke as she moved. 

Romulus felt as if he was in a daze as he followed her back to a small home that had seen better days, he peered around suspiciously. "Dear, my husband died many years ago. It is just me. Now have a seat before you fall over. I am called Tullia," She offered him some much needed bread. He shook his head even though his mouth watered. "I need bandages." 

She sighed and nodded, "I am guessing they are not for you?" Romulus shook his head. 

"Very well. How many are there of you?" Tullia gave him meaningful look as he hesitated. Romulus had learned long ago not to trust anybody that was not another wolf. Tullia must have realized what he was thinking. She sat down, and locked the tired eyes of an elder on him. "I won't turn you in...I had a son. My only child. He was so beautiful." She seemed to fade into her own thoughts as she spoke. "His name was was Vitus. He was such a smart boy. I always thought he would grow up to be a rich merchant or ships navigator. He was always studying stars you see. We worked so hard to afford a tutor teach him to read." Romulus watched as her eyes filled with tears. "Vitus was bitten when he was twelve." Romulus tensed, feeling the need to suddenly flee as she continued to talk. "We blamed the woman who bit him at first...but she was barely a few years older than you are...We turned her in. We did not tell the soldiers that he was attacked. We hid him. They would have taken my boy too..." The elderly woman shook her head. "We soon realized she had no control. It wasn't her fault. We had condemned that girl to a fate worse than death because we were angry. In the end, that anger did not matter, they took my boy too." 

Tullia looked up to meet Romulus's eyes. "I will spend every moment of my life attempting to make up for what I did to that girl. For what an other did to my son. Please. This is not about an old woman's kindness, this is an old woman seeking forgiveness from herself." 

Romulus paused for a moment, knowing what he was risking if this woman's story was not true. However she seemed genuine. He decided to answer her question with his own. "Why?" 

"There is another." If Romulus was a dog his ears would have perked up. He knew that there was another wolf in the area. It had made travelling hard. It had gotten to a point where they had decided to recruit the man just so that he would move on and stop making it difficult to travel through this territory. The empire was furious. Whoever it was, was a master of stealth. 

"He passed through here a few days ago. I gave him enough food for a few days and told him of a safer place to hide. He was living in trees. Imagine that." Romulus nearly snorted. He had never in his life considered the remarkably simple idea. "Where is he? I need to find him. It's safer in numbers." 

Tullia smiled and nodded before telling him the directions. "Take the road. Go until you see a river, head west until you reach a clearing. He should be there." 

**** 

Romulus trekked, sweat dripping down his back. He had to be close. He must be. There were no other roads to take. He decided to keep going, deciding it was too late to go back when he heard it. A woman screaming. A chill worked his way down his spine. 

He had heard women scream before. He had heard women scream from within the tents in camp when their husbands returned from raids. He had heard women scream after finding him a bloody mess after the moon. He had heard women scream during childbirth. That was not any of those screams. He had only heard this scream once, from his own mother. This was not a scream of passion. This was not a scream of surprise and fear. This was not a scream of pain. This was a scream of a woman whom's world was breaking apart. This was a mother's scream of agony that no person could comprehend. A swirling noise that engulfed the universe into blinding bright light before falling away into a disturbingly cold black void. 

Romulus ran towards the bloodcurdling noise, climbing a hill only to see the secluded home that lay there. Everything seemed to slow as he took in the scene. Empire soldiers stood to the side, holding a thin man decorated in scars who sobbed as he refused to hold his own weight, his body limply thrashing in their arms. A sandy haired man stood in the doorway to his home. His eyes wide in horror as he watched his wife attempt to attack another soldier holding a cloth sack. No. Romulus shook his head. Not a cloth sack. A child who's hair matched his father's, wrapped in a blanket. Romulus quietly made his way to the bottom of the hill. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry-" The wolf that Romulus had been tracking sobbed as empire soldiers dragged him away. The mother was now being restrained by her husband as the young boy, a mess of dirt and blood was carried away. She screamed profane threats as the soldiers ignored her and threw the boy in the back of the carts, if it were not for the steady rise and fall of his chest Romulus would have thought him dead. 

**** 

Romulus could not bring himself to leave the child or the man to the vile fates that awaited them. He knew he could not overpower the group of soldiers himself, so he followed. Followed closely for hours as the daylight bled into a star studded night, until found himself stopping. He furrowed his brows in confusion. They were nowhere near the auction house, and the horses could not be exhausted, these were empire horses. Strong enough to last twice as long without rest. Why were they halting so soon? 

His answer came in the form of a group of steeds approaching the soldiers. Romulus sneered. Of course. Why take the two to an auction house when they could sell them and make a profit? Just tell whoever was in charge they couldn't find the man. 

A man that dripped freeborn aristocracy dismounted and walked to the cart, surveying the two forms that lay inside. 

"I will take the boy. My eldest son enjoys breaking the younger ones." The man spoke slowly as if he had all the time in the world. 

Romulus felt the need to vomit as the boy's limp body was dragged out and thrown on the back of a horse as if he was fresh kill from a hunt. Romulus stared at the cart for a moment before praying to the gods the man found a merciful master before turning to follow the boy. 

It was hard to stay hidden in the shadows as his exhausted body moved toward a large homestead that looked more like a small palace. He had lost sight of the men a while ago but continued to wander the property, hoping he would find him in one of the many outside buildings that dotted the property. 

It was when the man approached a small shack of a building did he hear the heart breaking noise of a child's cries. Romulus took a moment to catch his breath as he prepared his body for a fight. 

It was sheer luck the men did not hear him enter. The men stood with their backs to him as they bent over a wooden table. Romulus stilled. One held the boy, who was now conscious and sobbing for them to stop as the other held a metal brand that inched closer and closer to the young boys hip. Romulus's eyes scanned for a weapon, finding another branding iron that was sat unused in the corner. He reached and grabbed it just as he heard the screams of a child in agony. He whipped his head back as one man held the writhing child and the other pressed the red hot metal deep into the boy's hip. 

Romulus saw red. Echos of the boy's scream rang in his ears as he dropped the iron in anger, all post moon pain melted away and was replaced with new strength. Quick strides brought him behind the man who held the boy and with a speed only possessed by a so called 'beast' his head and neck were suddenly at a wrong angle with a gut clenching 'snap'. 

The second man turned and raised the iron to defend himself when Romulus lunged forward and grabbed him by the throat, effectively cutting off the air to the mans lungs. Romulus could not say how long he stood there, lifting the shorter man off his feet as blood vessels burst in his eyes and his body became limp, but when he dropped the man he knew the man wouldn't rise again. 

Romulus turned to face the young boy who was shaking and staring with wide eyes. He sighed and scooped the small cub into his arms and began to carry him back to the road. The night dark as he made his way. 

"Are you a beast?" The child asked, surprisingly awake as his skin burned as his body tried to fight the infection that would eventually change him. 

With a chuckle Romulus grinned down at him. "No. Most call me Romulus." 

The child was silent for a moment. 

"Oh." 

"I'm Remus."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a lazy writer who had this done a month ago and couldn't be bothered to edit.

Sirius looked down at the golden silk toga that Lily had all but wrestled him into. It fell like waves of sunlight over his body. He frowned at it and poked the red cloak she had thrust upon him as well. 

"Why must I wear this?" He complained as the redhead sighed and braided her hair. Apparently even the slaves had to look their best tonight. Whatever was happening tonight was going to be huge. Lily had been given a simple yet beautiful red cotton stola with copper clasps, something that most non magic women would be jealous of. 

"Because you mother said that if either of us embarrass her, you will be locked in a room until your wedding, and I will be thrown into a brothel or worse." Lily spoke with a pointed look, somehow managing to create perfect bun with her braids using the few hare bone pins she had been provided. 

Sirius groaned and flopped onto his bed, ignoring the wood's creak. "I told you not to talk about the wedding." He ran his hand through his hair, he had been quite satisfied with how it had looked when he woke up and refused to allow Lily or Andromeda touch it. If he could not dress the way he wanted, he would force his mother to watch him wear his hair like a common man. 

"The two of you will be married within the year. You have had your whole life to prepare for it. If you are not prepared now. I suggest you start." The voice startled both the Black heir and the slave, both jumped and turned to the door. Andromeda stood looking beautiful as ever, however this time Sirius noted her face was unusually red and her voice was thick as she spoke. She had been crying. 

While most families would try to comfort their obviously distressed loved one. Sirius knew that the Black family did not appreciate affection in public. He would have to wait until Rastaban left to go conquer another city or train his men or whatever the man did when he left for weeks at a time. That was the only time when she was alone. However, his cousin's husband had arrived that afternoon, a day earlier than expected. Sirius thanked the gods she had been with her daughter rather than with Ted when Rastaban walked in. 

"I supposed my father wouldn't believe that Nymphadora is actually my daughter and we have been in love for years and allow you to divorce that brute of a husband of yours and marry me?" Sirius rapidly spoke, half hoping she would say yes. 

Lily scoffed at the idea, Andromeda took a thoughtful face before shaking her head with a smirk. "No. Even if he were to believe it, who said I would marry you?" 

Sirius huffed and pointed a finger at her. "I would be a great husband to you! How dare you!" He turned to Lily for support. "Lily! How dare she? I would be a great husband to her!" 

Lily was silent for a moment, no doubt deciding if her words were to disrespectful for the two. After what seemed like ages she seemingly decided that of the residents of the palace, Sirius and Andromeda were least likely to beat or curse her for sass. "The bed would take up too much room in the chamber. You would have to fit both of you and both your lovers in it." 

Sirius laughed freely as he sat up while Andromeda's face turned even redder. She however seemed to have momentarily forgotten whatever had upset her and Sirius couldn't be any more grateful to Lily for it. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Remus crouched in the shallow creek, water slowly drifting across his feet and ankles as he waited, knife in hand. Somewhere to his left there were others from the camp hidden in the dark. Across the road he knew another group lay in wait. To his right a girl his age, one of the few residents of the camp that were not wolves lay on her stomach in the water waiting with a stolen wand in hand. It was not until a few years ago when Romulus took over the camp that thieves were accepted. Marlene had just been bought when they had raided the auction house cart that was taking her to the home of her new owner. It had taken a bit, but the blonde girl had proven herself a worthy fighter. Remus certainly wouldn't want to be the one at the end of her curses. 

They had arrived hours ago, and the line of merchant carts had yet to show themselves. Remus speculated that if the goods they were carrying were heavy they may be just behind schedule rather than not showing at all. Hell, Romulus hadn't even been able to figure out what the cargo was. All they know was that it was headed to a wealthy freeborn palace. That information was enough for Remus. Anything to tear down freeborn society. 

Remus held held his breath as he heard the approaching carts and horses. His grip tightened around his knife and he narrowed his eyes as he peered through the dark. His senses went into overdrive. His wolf nature recognizing this as a hunt. He felt a small pressure as his pupils dilated and he could hear Marlene's shallow breaths and the murmuring from the others as a large crack erupted from the road. It had worked. They had spent hours digging the road up only to place the bricks back back on, only held up by a slight sticking charm that would hold the weight of a horse but no doubt would collapse under a cargo filled cart. 

Remus crept forward, the steady sound of the creek and the angered voices from the road drowning out any noise he made. He crouched behind a cluster of trees to take in the view of the front end of a large cart stuck in the deep hole with a few men wandering around, attempting to figure out if they should disconnect the horses. 

Remus glanced to his side, the rest of the unit was in place. He raised his head up and nodded towards the trees on the other side. A low growl pierced through the night from across the road. The men on the road froze, moonlight reflecting off their silver cloaks. He grinned as more voices joined the growl. While it was easier to learn for the wolves, even Marlene had spent months practicing what had took days for Remus to master. Her voice echoing with the others. The men on the road began to shout at each other to get the cart free while a few of the more nervous ones swiveled their heads around, trying to figure out where the menacing noise was coming from. 

Remus waited for a few seconds before adding his own growl to the fray. A low guttural noise creeped out of his throat as he watched the men slowly start to panic. While growling was a normal thing during the moon, very few chose to do it outside their wolf form. It did not sound like a real growl by any means, but for a group of men who had probably never heard a a proper pack hunt, they wouldn't know the difference. It was simple. Scare them so their decisions would be sub-par. 

The growl grew louder and louder, starting as a low hum and building into a cacophony of noise that spiked the men's heart rates and deafened their ears until all they could hear was the wolves that were hunting then, until stopping suddenly. Even the silver-cloaked men were silent, the tension heavy before Remus tilted his head back, moonlight finding his face and a piercing howl erupted from his chest. It echoed through the forest, sending birds flying and small wildlife scattering. As soon as his howl hit the waiting ears across the road, heaven and hell seemed to break loose at once. 

The unit rushed forward, fighting breaking out immediately. Remus ran forward, an empire man raising a spear in front of him to attempt to stop the werewolf. Remus grinned in exhilaration as he simply dodged the weapon as it was thrust forward and grabbed it with one hand, yanking it from the mans grasp. He raised it up and brought the heavy butt of the spear down on the mans head. The silver cloaked man dropped to the ground. 

"He's going to have a hell of a headache when he wakes up!" Marlene called from a few feet away as she quickly spun and stunned another man. Remus chuckled as he went to the back of the cart and pulled the door open. He looked in, and to his horror, the cart was filled with a group of young men and boys, most no older than thirteen. Each wore a thick collar and several wore bandages on their necks, no doubt covering fresh branding marks. Remus saw red and moved away from the cart as if had cursed him. He turned to find Marlene, he had no doubt that the cart had wards to keep them from leaving and she was the most talented when it came to breaking wards. 

Remus hurried away, red filling his vision as he caught sight of Marlene finishing a nasty duel with a well aimed hex. Before he could call out to her he noticed a freeborn man clad in silk robes running to an unoccupied horse. This wasn't a regular guard. Just from the man's expensive clothes he knew this man was either buying or selling these boys. Gripping the stolen spear in his hand, Remus charged forward with a roar and grabbed the man's long hair and yanked him down from the steed and dropped him to the ground. He raised the spear and brought it down through the mans calf and down into the dirt below, pinning the wizard to the ground. 

The wizard screamed and lost his grasp on his wand and Remus snatched it before the freeborn man could have a chance to recover. Remus could hear the noise of his unit finishing off the skirmish, however it sounded as if it was underwater. All he could hear were the freeborn's screams as he twisted the spear that was in the mans leg. Blood slowly soaked through the man's clothes. 

"Please. Have mercy on me..." The wizard choked through his sobs. 

Remus leaned forward and forced words through gritted teeth, "Why should I? Were you going to have mercy on them?" 

The man narrowed his eyes, "They are nothing but beasts." 

Remus shook his head with a dark chuckle and looked down at the man, "No. I will show you what a real beast is." With a snarl he pulled the spear free and slammed it back down. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Sirius frowned as he sat at the top of the arena. His family had a large banquet hall built into the massive structure that was over five times the size of most of the homes in the city. Complete with discrete rooms that were to be used in case one of the free born wizards and sometimes even the more influential witches were to use in case they saw somebody that caught their eye. It seemed the laws of marriage and aristocracy didn't exist in those rooms. Not that Sirius could shame them. He had silently slipped away into them before. More as an excuse to avoid his family than to fulfill any lust. However he had always enjoyed the throbbing veins in his mother's neck and the way she pursed her lips at him when she caught him exiting. He wondered how far he would have to go before that vein popped. 

He examined the beautiful craftsmanship that went into the beautiful carving on the stone, gold vines and leaves mounted onto the walls and silvery marble floors that shined. He hoped that whatever slaves that had been tasked to create this work of art enjoyed making their masterpiece. 

He glanced behind him to Lily who stood a few steps away with an amphora in his hands, ready to pour wine into any cup that was too low. The container must be dreadfully heavy but it seemed she had no problem holding it. Sirius opened his mouth so he could whisper a charm to reduce the the weight when the redheaded slave turned and bowed deeply. Sirius whipped his head to see his mother stalking towards him. 

"Sirius." His mother said in what he imagined was the most civil tone she could muster. He leaned back in his seat and took a sip of his wine and stared at her disinterestedly. "Our guests are beginning to arrive. Do attempt to act as if you are the future emperor and not some...peasant." She glared at the dark halo of hair that cascaded down his shoulders. "You are also to sit next to Bellatrix during our feast." 

Sirius clenched his fist. "There is no chance I am sitting next to that mixture of death and spite!" He would rather be buried alive in horse manure than share a meal with that monster of a woman. 

Walburga stepped forward, a tight smile plastered on her face. "You are going to sit next to her. You are going to share a meal with your future bride and you are most definitely not going to slink off to the back rooms with another man while she sits in the main hall." 

Sirius's hands shook lightly as he glared at her. "I do not see why it matters any. Do other married and engaged men not go to the back rooms? Do other men not lay with other men? Why is it only a problem when I do it?" 

"Other men are not heirs to an empire," With those bitter words, Walburga walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Amphora- a tall ancient Greek or Roman jar with two handles and a narrow neck.  
> Based off of The tumblr post: http://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com/post/160361366017/wolfstar-au-synopsis-the-empiremore by @asktheboywholived  
> You can find me on tumblr at @ask-rubeus-hagrid


End file.
